Brian Loves
by Apple Senorita
Summary: AU I guess. Brian starts putting the things he loves into lists. This is when Brian meets Justin at Gus's nursery and two very different lovers attempt to mix their two very different lives! Heartbreak, intrigue, naughtiness, you name it, they've got it!


Brian is 28 and Justin is 20, by the way!

Oh and Mrs Taylor runs a nursery…please don't ask as to why.

* * *

Brian was having a crappy day. The crappiest of the week. In fact he wanted to go home, bury his head under his pillow covered in that new designer pillow slip (he'd bought a whole new bed set just yesterday in a fit of boredom and pride as his others were covered in, err… unmentionable stains) and not rise until Satan came for him.  
"So what did he say?"  
Outside his office two fresh-faced secretaries had met to chat surreptitiously. Brian rubbed his temples, not really wanted to hear _anything_ two excitable young females had to say: he'd heard too many of Mel and Lindsay's conversations when they bought a new kitchen or whatever.

"Anyway like I said I was just _so _shocked by the way he proposed I could barely manage to spit out a yes! But…I did,"  
"Oh my God, you're getting married!!

"Married to the best guy ever. I love him Jean…I can't wait for the wedding. He wants to move all the way to Florida to start out new life,"  
"_Seriously?_ Are you going to?"  
"'Course I am. I love him too much not to,"

Brian made a point of tapping loudly on his keyboard. He continued even when they looked up and met his glare.  
"Sorry Mr. Kinney Sir," one rushed, before they fluttered away.

Brian hissed through his teeth. How could that woman stand to _listen_ to her friend. 'I love him too much not to'. Ugh. How sappy and over-indulgently romantic. Of course, Brian realized, he was hardly the one to judge romantic inclinations. He did after all, think too many strings were being attached when a guy didn't leave his bed quick enough the next morning.

He started to list the things he did love.

Gucci first.

…

Prada second

…

Then Michael

…

Then beef steak

…

Is that really the right order for the things in world he loved?? No…probably…

…

Prada _first_

…

_Then_ Gucci

…

Then Michael

…

And then beef steak. Sunglasses were in there too, and sex was close to the top also. And surround sound.

Was that depressing?

He couldn't give a flying fuck.

The phone interrupted his internal monologue and he picked it up with a strong flick of the wrist.

"Yeah?"

"Mr Kinney, your son's ill, and his mother and partner are said to be unavailable,"  
The day trip to Albany. Great.

"You have to go and pick him up I think. By the sounds of it he's puking up everywhere,"

"Fabulous,"

* * *

Brian screamed the Corvette into a space and banged shut the door as he exited quickly. He stabbed on the CALL button at the door and eventually someone let him in.

"Sorry we had to call you at work Mr Kinney. But poor Gus really isn't very well,"

"Yeah, that was explained to me. Where is he?"

"In my office,"  
Brian's face softened, the harsh lines of stress falling away, as he caught sight of the little shivering bundle wrapped in one of the nursery's spare t-shirts that was too big and brought out the green tinge to his skin. Poor little Gus really was sick. The little boy gave a hiccup and then a little moan. Brian scooped him up with a sigh and a "Hey Gus, what's going on?"

Gus buried his face into his father's neck and said nothing. Brian felt the cold sweat on his son's brow touch behind his ears as his son lost himself into his father's protective hug. It was a sensitive moment, Brian realized that, but he couldn't help wondering whether Gus was going to be sick again as he was wearing one of his favourite suits.

The woman smiled, "He was asking for you. He says you don't make him take horrible medicine like his Mum does,"  
Brian then noticed she was wearing a very strange, voluminous top that very obviously didn't match with anything else she wore. She winced.

"Gus was a little sick on me. Not too much though, and I was the only one-"

"Hey Mom, I found this one in the drawer can I-"

The door that a half-naked young male burst out of made a stucco creaking sound as he leant on it, noticing with rather alarmed eyes there was someone else there.

He was naked from the waist up, holding a crumpled t-shirt in one hand. There were the sweeps of muscle tone definition here and there, on his stomach, arms and chest. Wiry shoulders, slender hips and steep chest. Hip bones angular and pointing down towards….

Brian smiled.

If there was one thing that he could do, and do well, was appreciate a guy's good torso.

"Let me guess, he threw up on you too?" Brian asked with an air of nonchalance. The stranger smiled a little awkwardly, the hint of red at his cheeks.

"Um, yeah, he did. Can't blame him though, poor little guy's not been feeling good,"  
He seemed to forget he was shirtless and took a step into the room.

"Justin Taylor," he introduced himself with a nod, "You must be Gus's Dad,"

"Yes I am. Brian Kinney,"

"Justin's my son," Mrs Taylor burbled. She looked a little pained at the conversation, "He was just helping me out. He's at Pittsburgh Arts. Oh and he was just about to leave, weren't you dear?"  
Whether it was because his lips were briefly dry, or that Brian's roaming eyes were making him more nervous, or that he was saucier than he looked, but Justin gently licked his lips before replying, distractedly (and not taking his eyes off Brian), "Hm?"  
Mrs Taylor's already narrowed lips were slowly pursing into non-existence. She was about to repeat herself when a distant, desperate wail punctuated the silence: "Mrs Taylor, Janine's bit her lip and it's bleeding!"

Mrs Taylor turned to leave but added primly, "Put a shirt on Justin, don't be indecent. And can you show Mr Kinney and little Gus out please, I'm sure Mr Kinney wants to get him home,"  
Justin's cheeks, neck and ears roared with red when he realized that he was completely topless, "Um, yes, sure,"

He turned and hit the door which had shut behind him, face first and with very little dignity, "Oh, ow," he squeaked, tripping through when he eventually got it open. Brian screwed up his lips for a brief second and quirked an eyebrow.

Once outside, rocking a whimpering Gus in his arms, Brian caught a glance of the reflection behind him. Justin Taylor was stood in the inside of the nursery door, watching appreciatively. He had his head ducked a little, demurely, as if imagining Brian was giving him an indecent look…which, Brian thought, he probably could have been unknowingly. The boy was half naked after all. Then the boney hands of Mrs Taylor flapped Justin away and the reflection in the glass showed an empty lobby. Brian got Gus settled in the car and decided to re-make his list of things he loved.

Prada

…

Gucci

…

Michael

…

Beef steak

…

And meeting half-naked cute blondes where he'd least expect to find them…

* * *

Next time:

Justin was gushing and tripping up over himself as he headed back to the flat….He forced himself to remember he was taken, taken, taken, taken, he had Joe…

…

"Joe?"

The two figures moving in Joe and Justin's bed didn't hear. Justin felt his heart fire like a bullet up into the back of his throat.

…

Duh Duh Duh!!

A/N: Hope you liked. Review!


End file.
